


Such a lovely place

by rosesatellites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesatellites/pseuds/rosesatellites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un simple OS fluff et mignon, de quatre pages toujours et encore qui, j'espère vous plaira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a lovely place

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire a été écrite par rapport au photomontage de Louis et de la petite fille assise sur un bar, j'ai trouvé la photo extra, et Hotel California était là pour m'aider. Alors le lendemain... lorsque j'ai appris la mort de Glenn Frey, je me suis dit : quoi de mieux pour rendre hommage que de faire vivre une de leur chanson dans une histoire? Voici pour vous, Bonne Lecture.

 

 

Le métro, les gens qui se poussent, les coups d’épaule que tout le monde se donne pour rentrer les premiers dans la rame. Si on devait me demander une raison de quitter Londres, je dirais sans doute : le métro. Ou les gens, ou les deux. Oui, les deux, c’est ça. Je dirais : les gens du métro.  
Je déteste me lever le matin et voir des centaines de visages déjà lassés de leur journée, sûrement pour la même raison que moi. Leur impatience me fout les jetons, toujours pressés, à taper du pied, comme si c’était eux qui feraient accélérer les choses. La seule chose qui m’arrache un sourire ce matin, c’est lorsque –en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche- je trouve un petit bout de papier:

 

Ça, c’est mon Louis. Toujours aussi aimant et imprévisible. Il a toujours eu la drôle de manie de signer ses petits mots, il a toujours aimé me laisser un mot dans mon blouson lorsqu’il part au travail plus tôt que moi. Je replie le bout de papier précieusement et mon sourire s’agrandit. Hotel California se lance dans mes oreilles et j’oublie totalement ma mauvaise humeur et la raison de celle-ci.  
Lorsque je sors du métro, j’ai l’impression de respirer à nouveau. L’air frais revient dans mes poumons et un coup de vent passe dans ma nuque. J’aurais dû mettre une écharpe, il faut dire que j’étais trop en retard pour y penser. Je remonte le col de mon manteau et m’engouffre, de nouveau, dans une foule de gens.  
Et c’est le même manège, ils se bousculent, certains parlent fort au téléphone et ça m’insupporte. Je déteste courir et autant dire que ce matin, je n’ai pas le choix. Louis a dû penser que je n’avais aucun rendez-vous ce matin puisqu’il ne m’a pas réveillé contrairement à d’habitude. Je suppose que c’est lui qui a conduit Lou à l’école.  
Une fois arrivé devant l’immeuble dans lequel je tiens mon cabinet, je rentre et soupire alors que le seul son qui parvient jusqu’à mes tympans est le merveilleux solo de guitare des Eagles. Il me faut une moins une demie heure pour aller jusqu’à mon bureau et même si je m’évertue à expliquer à Louis que ce serait plus pratique de travailler à la maison, c’est un non catégorique et je comprends parfaitement que ni lui ni Lou n’aient envie de voir débarquer mes patients à toute heure de la journée.

La journée se termine rapidement mais malheureusement, je suis encore plus en colère que ce matin. Entre ma secrétaire malade et trois patients qui appellent pour annuler leur rendez-vous, sans compter le fait que Louis ne réponde pas au téléphone, je suis d’une humeur exécrable. Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de m’inquiéter. Louis pense que je suis trop stressé mais avec le boulot, on se voit presque plus tous les deux et ça me rend dingue.

Le métro toujours, encore. Toujours les mêmes gens qui se poussent encore, encore… J’enfonce mes mains dans mes poches et soupire lorsque mes doigts se posent sur le petit papier de mon mari.  
Encore un petit mot que je mettrai dans l’enveloppe à petits mots. Au début, je les laissais traîner sur la table de nuit et c’est Louis qui en a eu marre et qui les a tous mis dans une grande enveloppe en papier kraft. Ça doit faire dix ans que ce truc existe et je ne m’en lasse pas. Je suis bien content de les avoir tous gardés.  
Trente minutes plus tard, je descends enfin de la rame bondée. Je cours presque dans les escaliers pour sortir le plus vite possible. Il fait nuit noire, seuls les lampadaires éclairent la rue. Louis va encore m’en vouloir d’être rentré si tard seulement avec trois rendez-vous annulés, j’ai été obligé d’en accepter d’autres. Les revenus sont maigres ces temps-ci.

Il est déjà 20h quand je franchis le seuil de ma maison. Je sais que Louis et Lou ont déjà diné sans m’attendre, que je mangerai seul et que je devrai faire face au dos de mon mari cette nuit. La boule dans mon estomac s’agrandit d’un coup. J’accroche mon manteau et jette mes chaussures un peu n’importe où, les clefs sur le meuble à l’entrée.

« Louis ?  
\- Dans la cuisine ! »  
Sa voix joyeuse me redonne immédiatement le sourire mais ce n’est rien comparé à ce que je trouve dans la cuisine. Lou est assise sur l’îlot central alors que son papa la tient par les hanches. Leur front se touchent et leur nez se froncent alors que le rire cristallin de mon bébé résonne dans la pièce. Louis porte un bonnet et il sourit tellement que je peux voir ses fossettes. Il n’a toujours pas enlevé sa veste et j’en déduis qu’ils viennent de rentrer. Mon regard s’attarde sur ses mains crispées autour du ventre de Lou, puis remonte sur son tatouage à l’avant-bras. Je remarque alors que ses manches sont retroussées, ce qui me fait rire légèrement. Il n’y a que mon Louis pour retrousser ses manches alors qu’il fait 5 degrés dehors. C’est sûrement mon rire qui attire son attention puisque nos regards se croisent. Je me rends compte que je souris vraiment comme un idiot…

« T’as passé une bonne journée mon cœur ? T’as eu mon petit mot ? » Il est tellement heureux, tout souriant, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Je m’avance dans la pièce et embrasse tendrement, lentement mon mari ce qui est suffisant pour que de petits papillons fassent disparaître le poids dans ma poitrine. J’embrasse sa joue et soupire.  
« J’ai passé une sale journée. Pourquoi tu répondais pas au téléphone ? Je me suis inquiété ! » Je lui montre le petit mot et le remercie d’un baiser avant de prendre ma fille dans mes bras, geste qui est immédiatement suivi d’un immense câlin, sa petite tête enfouie dans mon cou, ses jambes s’enlaçant autour de mon torse. On dirait un Tarzan, un petit singe, tant elle me grimpe dessus. J’embrasse son nez et pose ma main dans son petit dos.

« Je t’aime dada !, dit-elle doucement d’une voix pleine d’amour et de fatigue.  
\- Moi aussi mon ange. Vous étiez où ?  
\- Hm, j’ai cassé mon téléphone, Bébé… Sinon je t’aurais répondu. On a été cherché sushis. Je sais que t’adores ça. » Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire encore plus. Louis prend le petit mot et le glisse dans sa poche en mimant un « On le mettra dans l’enveloppe » du bout des lèvres. J’appuie ma joue dans les cheveux de Lou et ferme les yeux.

« T’es parfait, n’amour. Je crois qu’il nous reste un vieux téléphone dans la commode.  
\- Oui, j’ai juste pas eu le temps de changer encore.  
\- Pas grave, chéri, si tu vas bien c’est le principal.  
\- Moi aussi je suis la principale, dada ?  
\- Bien sûr, mon cœur. Vous êtes tous les deux le principal.  
\- La famille aussi c’est la principale, on est tous les trois la principaaaale !, s’écrie-t-elle fièrement en nous montrant trois doigts.  
\- La famille avant tout, dit Louis avant de m’embrasser à nouveau. Je me sens tout léger.  
\- Vous avez diné ?  
\- Non, chéri. » Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de prendre la main de mon mari avant d’embrasser son front. Le fait qu’ils m’aient attendu me rend si heureux, ça va réellement me permettre de décompresser.

« On dine tous les trois ?  
\- Oui, ça fait bien une éternité qu’on n’a pas diné en famille. » Je hoche la tête et pose Lou par terre alors qu’elle s’empresse d’aller dans le canapé et d’allumer la télévision. Elle a beau n’avoir que cinq ans, pour la télé, ou les consoles de jeu, elle n’a besoin de personne. Mes mains se posent automatiquement sur les hanches de mon époux alors que nos corps se touchent.

« Ça m’avait manqué.  
\- Tu nous as manqué aussi, susurre-t-il doucement en embrassant mon cou langoureusement, lentement, tout ce qu’il faut pour me faire faiblir et me détendre.  
\- Je t’aime. »

Ce soir là, j’ai diné avec mon mari et notre petite fille et je n’ai pas eu à faire face au dos de mon époux durant la nuit. Pour être franc, je ne me suis même pas inquiété une seule fois de réveiller ma fille avec nos gémissements incontrôlés.


End file.
